The Photo Album
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Shows snap shots of the Grey children, Teddy and Phoebe, growing up. Lots of fluff and a few tantrums.
1. Page 1

**Teddy - Age 1**

Ana was reading one of her stories she had written to Teddy. Teddy was following a dangling toy from side to side and along with Ana's voice Teddy was half asleep. Christian came in and watched from the door. Christian did look blissfully happy at the sight of his family and he was very much part of this happy scene. He was not a stranger looking in. He was a father.

He was a protector – his children would never know harm or fear.

He was a provider – his children would never know what it was to starve or to be shivering from cold.

He was a teacher – his children's talent would be nurtured and they wouldn't stray down the wrong path like he had.

He belonged to them. It was Ana who gave him this gift and he strove each day to make himself worthy of his family's faith and love in him.

"Da!" Teddy cried sensing his presence. Ana rolled her eyes. She had hoped that Teddy would be off to sleep soon.

"I'm here" Christian reassured his boy. 'Da' had been Teddy's first word. It had been the only time Christian had seen Ana jealous of him.

"Da!" Teddy repeated and lifted his arms up and started to make opened and closed fists. This was his way of communicating that he wanted to be cuddled. Christian chuckled and caved into his boy's demands. Teddy squealed in delight.

"He's not going to sleep at this rate" Ana sighed slightly exhausted from her own efforts. Ana was pregnant. This time she had relented on knowing the sex of the baby and they had decided on the name Phoebe, meaning 'One Who Glows'. In a way the name was closely tied to Teddy's nickname before he was born -'little blip'.

Christian than began to gently rock Teddy in his arms and started to gently sing:

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

Teddy fell asleep in Christian arms so Christian laid Teddy in his cot. Ana switched on the baby monitor and crept out of the room followed by Christian.

Ana then turned around to Christian and smiled "Show-off."

Ana lightly trotted off to their bedroom and Christian gave chase. They landed on their bed laughing and Christian held Ana close to him. The baby kicked wanting to get in on the fun. Ana grabbed Christian's hand and laid it on her belly. It kicked again.

"I love you, baby girl." Christian said to his unborn baby.


	2. Page 2

Ana was in the hospital after having a C-section to deliver Phoebe. The pain and inflammation had subsided a little so Teddy could now visit his mommy.

Teddy was toddling behind Christian carrying a present and then hid behind his leg. He had been very worried for mommy but didn't understand what was wrong with her. He couldn't quite face it yet. Daddy tried to explain but he didn't understand. All he knew was that there was something growing in mommy that had hurt her and he had been very scared that he would never see mommy again. Daddy had tried to hide that he was scared too but Teddy knew his daddy.

"Teddy" Ana called out for her son.

"Mommy" Teddy said with a voice full of hope.

"It's ok Teddy. Mommy is ok." Christian stroked his boy's head.

Teddy started to cry tears of relief. His mommy was ok!

"Oh, I'm sorry Teddy. Everything is ok now" Ana tried to soothe.

Teddy wanted to climb on mommy's bed like he would do at home and tried but it was too high.

"No Teddy" Christian lightly warned, worried for Ana's stitches.

Ana frowned. Teddy needed a hug.

Phoebe was in the nursery so that Ana could introduce Teddy to her in his own time – this would help him to adjust. Grace had brought Phoebe a little lovey blanket which Teddy had picked out so that Teddy could give it to his sister. Grace had discussed the plan with Ana after she noticed how anxious Teddy got the closer Ana got to her due date. It was normal for a first born to feel anxious at the arrival of a new sibling but Teddy seemed to have picked up his dad's capacity for worry.

"What have you got there, Teddy?" Ana asked. Teddy shrugged and then handed the present to his mommy. "I know who this is for. You should keep that for one more moment." Ana gave back the present and Teddy looked confused "Do you want to see your new sister?" Ana offered.

Teddy looked at his daddy for advice. Teddy wore the same look that daddy wore when he was considering a deal. Daddy gave a shrewd nod so Teddy nodded to Ana. Ana had to smile at that. It was a closely guarded secret but Christian hoped that one day he would be able to pass on GEH to Teddy and Ana could just imagine them together in a board room.

"Well come on then" Christian said with his arms open so that Teddy knew it was piggy back time.

Teddy ran into Christian's arms feeling ten times more happier than when he had entered his mommy's hospital room.

Ana led the way to the nursery and then picked up Phoebe from the cot. Ana held Phoebe up to Teddy and introduced her little girl to him. "This is Phoebe."

"Mine" Teddy pointed.

Christian had to laugh to at that. "That's right Teddy yours. I give you full permission to kick ass when it comes to your sister."

Ana gave Christian a quick glare but smiled when Teddy repeated "Mine" proudly and gave his gift to his mommy. Mommy this time unwrapped the gift and put the lovey on Phoebe.

From that moment on Teddy loved his sister Phoebe but it wasn't always easy. Ana knowing how much her boy took after Christian made sure Teddy felt like the centre of her world. If Ana heard Teddy's patter of feet she would set Phoebe down if she could so that she was able to welcome Teddy with a hug - this reassured him that he was very much wanted. Ana would also always make special time for Teddy. Ana would loudly say "I'm spending special time with Teddy now, so I'm not available" and for a few special moments each day Teddy had her completely to himself.

* * *

Teddy was running around. He was always a bundle of energy darting from one place to another.

"Teddy, come here. Mommy has brought you something" Ana called, taking a pair of new shoes from a brown box. Teddy came to Ana and Ana put the shoes on Teddy's feet. Teddy stood up and looked at the strange things that now seem to glue his feet to the floor. Teddy came absolute still. He didn't know what to do with these strange things on. Ana looked puzzled and then decided to take the shoes off as Teddy seemed uncomfortable. Once Teddy was on his own feet he took off at speed not wanting to give his mommy the chance to capture his feet again.

Teddy was playing with his toy helicopter when daddy came home. For the first time ever, Teddy noticed his daddy was wearing the strange things his mommy had put on him but yet his daddy was walking. Teddy went over to his new shoes and started to examine them. His strange things were nicer than daddy's. Teddy raised a shoe to his daddy "On."

"Ok buddy" Christian bent down and put the shoes on Teddy's feet.

Teddy looked at his feet and then looked at his dad's feet and then looked at his own disappointed "Small."

"They'll get big. Just you wait and see" Christian reassured his son.

Teddy acknowledged him with a considered nod.

* * *

Mommy was nursing Phoebe and Teddy wanted a cuddle. Daddy was not home from work yet. Teddy was again feeling unwanted.

"Teddy, come. Sit next to me" Ana offered seeing the want in Teddy's body language. Teddy shook his head. He didn't want to hurt Phoebe. Daddy said it was easy for her to be hurt. "It's ok Teddy." Ana reassured. Ana wished that Christian was a little less strict with Teddy but she knew his heart was in the right place.

Teddy cautiously sat next to mommy and then rested his head against her arm content at this small touch. Ana made up a story on the spot. She stopped at certain points so that Teddy could guess what would happen next. These stories were Teddy's favourite since Teddy was just like his daddy, always wanting to complete the puzzle.

When Ana came to the end of the story she said to Teddy "She's almost done then you can play peek-a-boo." Teddy smiled at that. It was his favourite game.

Phoebe sat in Ana's lap having finished feeding. Teddy took this as a sign to play. Teddy put his hands over his eyes and took them away quickly whilst saying loudly "peek-a-boo" and Phoebe laughed. Ana laughed along with her children. It was a joy to be their mom.

* * *

When Christian came home from work Phoebe was in her highchair and she was imitating playing a drum whilst closely watching her family around her. She watched as Ana made cookies. She watched as Teddy looked for where the ball rolled. And she watched Christian watch her. Christian knew that both of his children were very bright and he felt honoured to be their father.


	3. Page 3

Teddy was playing catch with Christian. Ana wanted the day with Phoebe to start potty training her. Christian was impressed by Teddy's co-ordination skills.

"Good job Teddy!" Christian cheered as he a he caught the ball.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Teddy declared.

"Then it's picnic time" Christian responded and Teddy ran over to the picnic basket.

"Is mommy coming?" Teddy asked as normally picnics were with mommy.

"Not today" Christian said sadly knowing the news would disappoint his son.

Teddy ate his sandwich glumly.

* * *

Ana had started to potty train Phoebe a few days ago. It started with Ana leaving the potty where Phoebe could see it and play with it. Ana then showed Phoebe how to sit on the potty and Phoebe then showed her doll how to sit too. Now that Phoebe was more familiar with the potty Ana had decided to stop putting nappies on Phoebe. Today was the first day and every so often Ana would sit Phoebe on the potty for five mins or so. If Phoebe did a wee in the potty Phoebe was giving a massive cheer and a sticker. When Phoebe had an accident Ana quickly mopped up the mess and said "never mind, we'll get it in the potty next time". Ana knew that within a week Phoebe would soon get the hang of it like Teddy had.

* * *

"Are we going home now?" Teddy asked Christian.

"If you want Teddy" Christian replied knowing that Teddy was longing to be with Ana. Teddy nodded and went on his tricycle.

"Daddy?" Teddy said softly while peddling his tricycle.

"Yes" Christian smiled down at his son.

"Why is the sky blue?" Teddy looked up at the sky as he asked.

"Because we live in a world full of amazing colour" Christian explained sincerely. This showed how far Christian had come. Before Ana, Christian had seen the world as grey. A place to survive. A place not worth exploring when it was certain that only evil would be found. A place where no-one could be trusted not to harm him or a place that where he could not fit in - and the evil was within.

"No that's not it" Teddy shook his head looking puzzled at his dad.

Christian didn't know what to say to his toddler so he asked Teddy "Why do you think the sky is blue?"

"I don't know. Why don't you know daddy?" Teddy's tone sounded disappointed. His daddy normally knew everything.

"Ok Teddy. There is a scientific reason but I have to tell you when we get home so that I can show you" Christian promised.

Teddy looked warily at his daddy wondering if his daddy was trying to trick him. But his daddy had never tricked him before.

* * *

As soon as Teddy and Christian entered the Grey family home, Teddy asked again "Daddy, why is the sky blue?" Teddy hadn't forgotten!

"I need to get a glass and my mag light. Can you bear with me for a few more moments?"

Teddy nodded in response. Christian placed on white piece of paper on his desk. On top of the paper he place a mag light and a crystal paperweight that would make do as a prism.

Christian then went to get Teddy and said "Teddy, can you imagine that my mag light is the sun?"

"Ok" Teddy was unsure where this was going.

"The sun is made up of many colours. See." Christian shone the mag light at the crystal and it separated out the colours.

"Wow! How? … How?" Teddy was impressed!

"One question at a time buddy." Christian was becoming a bit overwhelmed at his son's curiosity and his son always knew when he was being fobbed off "So the world we live in is covered in a bubble. The bubble lets in all the other colours but blue so it is captured above us and that why the sky is blue." Christian was struggling to put the explanation in terms that Teddy would understand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Teddy."

"Why doesn't the world like blue? I like blue"

"I don't know Teddy." Teddy frowned but Christian smiled at Teddy "I think you have given me an idea. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you didn't have to wait to ask me all your questions but could look them up?"

"No. You always answer my questions." Teddy reasoned but then corrected "Most of the time."

"What I mean is that you could have all the answers at your finger tips. See here's my iPad. And if I wanted to know something I could look it up. See. Here's a picture on why the sky is blue. Wouldn't you want something like this?"

"Yes. I guess. I want to know everything" Teddy answered. "Daddy can I still ask questions?"

"Teddy, I want you to ask as many questions as you like. But I won't always know what to say. What do you do when I'm at work and you have a question?"

"Mommy answers some. But daddy, mommy doesn't always know either. Mommy likes stories." Teddy wrinkled up his nose since he preferred puzzles like daddy.

* * *

Christian was reading a picture book to Phoebe. Christian would swear that his girl was bright. Phoebe was trying to turn the pages in the book, lift up the flaps and was pointing to familiar animals on the pages. She enjoyed being in her daddy's lap and being cuddled. Once Christian finished reading he kissed his little girl's head and sighed knowing that he should get to work. Phoebe understood what this meant.

"Daddy bye-bye" Phoebe called as she was waving.

But the advantage of being the CEO meant that Christian could work from home. "Not quite yet. I'm going to bunk. This is something you should never do" Christian said with a mischievous grin and Phoebe giggled. "Let's get you some food." Christian said in his usual bossy manner.

Phoebe was also very much like her mother – independent to the core. She tried to feed herself though more often than not she spilled the food on herself. Phoebe spied herself in the reflection of the TV as she watched Christian turn the TV on and started to giggle again. Christian put on Phoebe's favourite show on and Phoebe started to sing-a-long incoherently.

* * *

Eva and Teddy were having a play date. Elliot dropped off Eva so that he could take Kate out for lunch for a special birthday surprise.

"I don't want to stay daddy" Eva started to cry.

"It'll be ok Elliot. We'll look after her" Ana said with a conspiratorial wink "Kate needs a break."

"No. I want to go with daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The wail could be heard from every corner of the house.

Teddy totted up to Eva. "Play with me" Teddy offered. Eva considered Teddy and glared. Teddy wasn't afraid though so he repeated his offer "Play." Teddy held out his hand. Ana thought him the perfect gentleman. Elliot gave a grateful smile as he quietly left. Teddy led Eva to the giant snakes and ladders game. "Daddy, show Eva to play." Teddy expected his daddy to respond immediately and he wasn't disappointed. Ana was sure that Teddy was bossier than Christian was which was saying something.

Teddy was soon distressed by Eva when she took another turn straight after her turn. Teddy looked at his daddy, the unjustness of it all emanating from his eyes "My turn." Christian knew Teddy had a point but it was Eva's first try at snake and ladders - he was torn at what to do. Teddy took it in his own hands to do something. Teddy picked up Eva's piece and put it back. Eva in turn picked up her piece and moved it forward not understanding and looking as stubborn as Kate. "Daddy, she's doing it wrong!" Teddy cried.

Christian was way out of his depth. He looked widely round for Ana. Before Christian knew it Teddy pushed Eva. Christian knew what he had to do "Teddy, say sorry to Eva. She's younger than you. You do not push"

There was a look of absolute betrayal from Teddy. Christian felt his heart breaking but he had to keep it together.

"No." Teddy said with defiance.

Christian said firmly "Teddy, time out." Teddy went to the corner and started to cry. Christian left him for a minute until he couldn't take his son's tears anymore and just hugged him. Teddy curled into Christian's lap and held on for dear life. For the rest of the day Teddy stayed away from Eva. She had turned his daddy against him. When Elliot came back to pick Eva up Teddy was happy to see her go and whispered to her "You can't come to my birthday party"

Christian overheard but he couldn't bring himself to tell Teddy off. Firstly Christian felt that his son couldn't deal with another telling off and secondly he too liked things 'just-so'. Right now he was feeling a touch hypocritical.


	4. Page 4

_I realised that it should be Ava rather than Eva so it will now be Ava from now on._

* * *

Teddy was at the back of the Volvo with Phoebe. The Greys were all going to the zoo for Teddy's birthday party.

Teddy was playing with an android for children – it was sturdy and easy for a child to grip with a long battery life which was partially powered by solar energy. Teddy had given Christian the idea and GEH had broken into a new area. Grey publishing, under Ana, had designed the apps which included on-line story books and games to teach the basics. Teddy had been a guinea pig for Christian's invention since he was a natural with technology and logic. When the android hit the market there was some criticism that the apps would make toddlers and infants addicted to computer games. However, that was soon rested when Ana had explained that in a technology driven world the apps provided today's babies and children with the skills for the future. A few photos of Teddy, Phoebe and Ava were released to reassure the public much to Christian's chagrin (who in his own words said "he didn't give a f***") but it was under Ana's persuasion and Kate's shrewdness that GEH came up trumps.

Teddy through the apps became an exceptional coder but Phoebe on the other hand was the artist in the family. Phoebe didn't escape being a guinea pig for the Android. Her imaginative brain was used to test the flexibility of creative apps. Phoebe was a fan of a squiggle app and mommy always kept a copy of Phoebe's creations on her phone.

Teddy looked up from Andy (the android).

"Mommy, can I have an alligator for my birthday?" Teddy asked politely.

"Teddy we don't have room to keep an alligator. How about a dog?" Ana offered. Ana had wanted a family dog but Christian had said no knowing that he would probably be the one who would be left to look after the dog if he couldn't persuade Taylor to take on the extra duty. Christian glared at Ana but Ana smiled sweetly back at him.

"No. I want an alligator. We can keep it in the swimming pool" Teddy replied.

"We don't have a swimming pool" Christian pointed out.

"But Uncle Elliot could build the swimming pool" Teddy's tone of voice had a touch of coolness in it; he was getting impatient at his parents slowness.

Christian then suddenly seriously thought about an underground geothermal heated swimming pool in their home. So instead of completely ruling out the idea he asked Teddy "So where would we swim?"

"With the alligator. It'll be a baby one. When it gets too big we can let go" Teddy looked at his parents as if they were idiots. He thought they were smarter than this.

Both Ana and Christian reigned in their laughter. They didn't want to hurt Teddy's feelings.

"Who will look after it?" Ana asked trying to find a way to move Teddy off the idea.

"I will. When we get up in the morning, we get dressed, have breakfast, brush our teeth, and go to school. I just won't go to school" Teddy explained.

"But Teddy if you don't go to school how will you learn?" Ana tried to reason.

"Through Andy" Teddy confidently replied. "Andy knows more than Mr Rogers. He isn't boring"

Ana and Christian looked worried at that. Both Grace and Flynn had mentioned to Christian and Ana that Teddy was exceptionally bright and appeared to have a photographic memory. When Teddy first started pre-school they had Teddy tested and it was confirmed that Teddy's mental calculating ability was that of a second grader in elementary school and his general knowledge level was that of a third grader. At pre-school Teddy relied on Andy to challenge him but now that Teddy was reaching the age of elementary school, Christian and Ana had to decide what they should do about Teddy's schooling in the long term. Christian was for homeschooling since he had been in Teddy's shoes. He knew that Teddy would be a target for bullying if he skipped a few grades but he also knew how bored he had become when Grace and Carrick wouldn't accelerate his learning since they had wanted him to mix with kids of his own age. Ana on the other hand wanted Teddy to enjoy the school experience, enjoy being a kid around other children and felt that Christian's perspective was clouded. The discussions around the subject had been heated.

The Grey family was lead into a private entrance of the zoo and then to a private room - here the rest of the Greys along with the Rodríguezes waited for the birthday boy. Phoebe went to play in the pen with the Rodríguez twins keen to make friends. She was definitely the more sociable of two. Teddy looked around the room and was amazed. The room was decorated with animal balloons, the cups and plates all had animal print on them, everyone was wearing foam animal face masks and there was a pile of presents in the corner. Teddy was surprised and felt cherished but then he spotted her… his new nemesis. Teddy wore the same look that Christian had often worn because of Kate.

"Man, what did Ava do to Teddy?" Elliot asked Christian. He had noted Teddy's dislike and avoidance of Ava ever since he picked her up from Christian's.

"They played snakes and ladders. Ava decided to play by her own rules. Teddy pushed her and I had to tell him off. Ana made him invite Ava to his party under much duress" Christian informed Elliot with a shrug, though he still felt guilty at not resolving the situation sooner. With hindsight and a word from Ana he realised he should have told Ava to wait her turn.

Elliot chuckled "Are you sure you didn't clone Teddy in a lab?" Elliot swore he saw a deep flash of worry on Christian's face.

"Daddy, Auntie Ana says we can go on the carousel later. Can we?" Ava looked up hopefully at her daddy.

"If Auntie Ana says you can then you can" Elliot confirmed.

"Uncle Christian, does Teddy hate me?" Ava asked timidly and her lip quivered. She had missed Teddy's friendship. Teddy was more like a big brother than a cousin.

"No. He's just grumpy" Elliot spoke for Christian not trusting that his brother wouldn't have a brain to mouth malfunction. "When Uncle Christian gets grumpy do you know what I do?"

"Teddy is too young for that" Christian warned not trusting his brother's sense of humour and Elliot smothered a chuckle.

"So what can I do?" Ava asked in earnest and frowned at her dad for being silly.

Christian considered the question seriously and then said "Ask him to show you his new apps on Andy."

Ava went towards Teddy and Christian watched them. Teddy was at first wary but then started to show Andy to Ava. Andy was his pride and joy so he wouldn't let Ava have a go but she enjoyed watching just the same. There was a tiny sigh of relief all round since Ava was one of Teddy's few friends with Andy being the closest to a best friend. Teddy found it hard to interact with children his own age who he considered to be on the slow side. It was for this reason that Ana wanted to get a family dog, so that Teddy would have some constant friendly interaction with a living being rather than a toy. Ana knew that the Android was a useful resource for a child but Teddy's thirst for knowledge because of his high IQ had caused him to become reliant and that needed to be corrected. Christian knew he was close to agreeing to a dog but first he had to get Taylor to agree to occasional dog walking duties – an uplift in salary had turned a firm no into a maybe. He wondered what other perks he could offer but then he thought that it would probably be easier to bribe Sawyer instead.

"Another app?" Elliot disturbed Christian's thoughts. Ava was on the higher levels of the age appropriate apps but she hadn't exceeded her age bracket like Teddy had.

"It's tough keeping up with his rate of development. Ana's team is already working on the next two age brackets." Christian ran his hand through his hair. Now Elliot knew for sure that Christian was worried and he could understand why. Christian's extremely high IQ had contributed to him growing up in isolation and Elliot knew that Christian would do anything to prevent his children from going through any of the pain and loneliness that he had. Elliot didn't know what to say to make Christian feel better.

Once everyone had eaten the group went on a private tour of the zoo which was lead by the Zoo Keeper. Ava held hands with Teddy - the two Grey daddies close behind just in case.

"That's a grey wolf" Teddy pointed out. "They live in our state. Daddy saw one when hiking."

"My daddy too." Ava said quietly but then changed the subject – she wasn't going to upset Teddy today. "My favourite is the snow leopard. I like the white fur with spots"

"Where are they from?" Teddy asked her.

Ava shrugged "I don't know."

"Let's look it up" Teddy got out Andy again.

"Teddy why don't you ask the zookeeper" Ana suggested, she was worried that Teddy was giving up on interacting with people for knowledge. Ana was trying to do more educational visits so that Teddy could talk with experts and improve his communication skills.

Teddy then went to have a long conversation with the zoo keeper. Ava followed closely behind asking inquisitive questions. She had picked up her mother's knack and Kate looked proudly at her. The highlight of the trip was seeing the baby giraffe and the children had a special photograph taken. The children were then allowed to help feed the Colobus monkeys. Whilst Teddy was stroking a monkey he whispered to Ava "When I grow up daddy says he'll take me hiking to see the animals in the wild. You can come too." Ava smiled at that and nodded, she squeezed Teddy's hand tighter.

Once the tour was complete the Greys and Rodríguezes went back to the private room to enjoy Teddy's birthday cake and the children were given an Adopt an Animal gift bag which included a cuddly toy, a fact book and some stickers. The cake was then lit up with candles and they all sang Happy Birthday. Teddy glowed – he had had the best day ever! He went over to mommy, pulled her sleeve so that she would bend down and whispered "Thank you. And mommy I'm glad Ava came. She's cleverer than most."


	5. Page 5

"Loop it, swoop it, pull" Teddy repeated as he put his shoes on "Daddy! I did it again. Look."

"That's great buddy." Christian said absent-mindedly. His head was in a spreadsheet and his blackberry had started to buzz. It was the call he had been expecting.

Teddy looked at his daddy working and decided that he would play outside with Lucy. Lucy was the new family dog. She was a collie and had a gentle predictable temperament. Lucy was now Teddy's closest companion and had replaced Andy in his heart.

* * *

Phoebe was playing with the box that her new scooter came in. The scooter had been top of the range but Phoebe preferred to play with the box along with her best friend Benny. Benny was an invisible tiger. The one she had brought home from the zoo.

"Come on Benny, we're pirates … Savvy?... and we're going to sail the seas… Ahoy, me Hearties! … Raise the Jolly Roger... Yo Ho Ho the pirate's life for me … Batten down the hatches … Heave Ho, Heave Ho, Heave Ho … Here comes another big wave… Woosh… Walk the plank Cut Throat Jake … Blow me down! Tom's gone overboard … Don't worry Tom I'll save you… Teddy where are you off to?"

Teddy turned around and realised he had been caught by his little sister.

"I am going exploring Phee." Teddy had shortened Phoebe's name to Phee and it had caught on with Christian and Ana.

"Teddy, mommy says we can't go outside without her" Phoebe warned. "Mommy will get upset."

"I'm big now and mommy isn't here" Teddy pointed out and went off with Lucy.

* * *

"Where's Teddy, Phee?" Christian was looking wildly for his son. He had seemed to have completely disappeared.

"He goed outside" Phoebe said still lost in her play.

Christian had heard what Phoebe said but he was hoping that he hadn't heard right "Sorry Phee what did you say?"

"He goed outside. He's big now" Phoebe repeated.

Just at that moment there was a noise that sounded like a breaking branch and that was followed by a yelp from Lucy.

"Shit Teddy" Christian said a loud without thinking.

"Shi..it. Shi…it" Phoebe repeated proudly, she had learnt a new word.

"No. No. No. You can't say ..." Christian said horrified that he taught his daughter how to swear.

"Shi…it." Phoebe filled in the blank and giggled at her dad's funny face.

Christian was in bedlam. He didn't know which way to turn. He had to prioritise. He decided to check on his son and then correct his daughter's language later. Christian went outside to look for Teddy. Teddy came to meet him half way, cradling his arm. He had bleeding scrapes on his face, elbows and shins that were also ingrained with mud. There were tears on Teddy's face. Lucy was walking along side him.

"Daddy it hurts?" Teddy whimpered.

"Let me see" Christian ordered and Teddy flinched away from the snappishness in Christian's tone. Teddy had never done that before and Christian knew he had to cool it. "Please Teddy."

"No… No.. No tou…ch…ing" Teddy stammered. He felt himself falling apart.

"No touching" Christian gently agreed "But please let me see."

Teddy let his daddy see his arm. Teddy's arm was badly swollen and looked out of shape. Christian knew it was broken. "I'm going to have to take you to hospital. In the mean time we have to put it in a splint."

"No touching. You promised." The pain was evident in Teddy's plead.

"Teddy." Christian tried appealing to his son. He was desperate for his boy to let him help.

"No touching" Teddy insisted. Christian let Teddy lead the way back into their house.

Once they were in the house Christian asked Teddy "Can you hold ice to it?" Teddy nodded and Christian fetched an ice pack. Teddy held it to his arm. Lucy closely watched over him.

Christian then dialled his mother's number but there was no answer. Christian then tried Carrick. Once Carrick picked up Christian said in on breath "Dad, Teddy's arm is broken. Is mom there?"

"Yes and she heard. She's on her way Christian." Carrick reassured. "She'll meet you at the hospital. I have to stay with Ava. How did it happen?"

Christian heard the last few words as an accusation though there was no reason to think that it was. "It was my fault. All mine. I should've kept a closer eye on him. I was too focused on work" Christian's guilt weighed heavily on him.

"Christian unless you laid a finger on Teddy this is in no way your fault. You have to keep it together. Teddy is probably really scared right now and he needs his dad to be calm. Go to the hospital with Teddy and take Phoebe with you" Carrick instructed wondering if this would be the first time in Christian's life that he would listen to him.

"Yes dad." Christian then hanged up and turned to his daughter "Phoebe can you be a good girl and go and get Taylor. We're going to the hospital. I'm going to get a few things for Teddy. Teddy just be still for a moments. You'll be alright soon"

* * *

Grace was with Christian in no time. She had driven as fast as was legally possible. As soon as Grace saw Christian she asked "How's Teddy?"

"Getting a cast. He thinks it's cool" Christian muttered. Phoebe was sleeping in his lap and he stroked her hair. "He doesn't want me there. The doctor suggested that I leave. I let him down but I swear I didn't hurt him. What must they think of me?"

"That Teddy had an accident, probably through some mischief or other, and is expecting to be told off but can't quiet face it." Grace had learnt a lot in her time as a paediatrician and it was plain as day that Christian was first and foremost a good father "Is Ana with him?"

Christian shook his head "She's at a book fair. The soonest she can be back is tomorrow afternoon. She's going to despise me."

"Christian, kids get hurt all the time. It's a rite of passage. Ana knows that. I'm sure when Teddy's calm down and realise he's not in trouble he would want you back in that room with him. Teddy's an independent soul, rather like someone I know, but he needs his parents more than anything in the world." Grace smiled knowingly.

Phoebe woke up. "Grams!" Phoebe reached out for a hug and Grace gave one of her best hugs. Phoebe babbled excitedly about her day "Do you remember reading me that story? I was playing with Benny … we were pirates … I was Captain Pugwash … Benny was Tom the Cabin Boy … we stole daddy's boat… It was so fun. Grams I learnt a new word." Christian cringed at that.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"Shi…it." Phoebe said again.

"Oh. Phoebe, that's not a word you should use around or to other people. Do I make myself clear?" Grace firmly said to Phoebe.

"Daddy said it" Phoebe replied, not understanding why it was wrong if her daddy said it.

"Daddy was naughty" Grace retorted.

Phoebe turned to her dad and started to say "Time ou..." Phoebe suddenly stopped. She realised that her dad was sad and no matter if he was naughty he needed cheering up "Daddy don't be sad." Phoebe reached out to him and stroked his hair like he did with her to comfort her "Teddy will be ok. He's strong. He's my big brother."

"Yeah, I know kiddo" Christian tried to say cheerfully.

"Once I've seen Teddy I'll take Phoebe home and then you can be alone with him" Grace offered and Christian nodded his acceptance and thanks. Grace let Phoebe know of the plan "Phoebe, would you like to join Ava for a sleep over with gramps and grams."

Phoebe nodded her head though she didn't want to leave daddy looking so sad.

* * *

There was a scream and Carrick leapt out of bed. His first thought was Christian. Then he realised that it was Phoebe having a nightmare. He went along to the second guest bedroom.

"What's wrong my lady?" Carrick said boldly in a posh English accent.

"There was a monster under my bed. I need daddy" Phoebe cried.

"Daddy is at the hospital with Teddy. What can I do to help my lady?" Carrick offered gallantly as he had done often with Mia.

Phoebe considered him no longer as gramps but a knight "I want you to slay it."

Carrick shook his head "Alas, my lady, I have no sword." He never encouraged violence. "I'll check under your bed and see if I can tell the monster to leave this place forever."

Carrick bent over and felt a twinge in his back. He never felt that when Mia was a toddler. "Ok, I may not be able to see you Mr Monster but I know you are there. I order you to leave my grand daughter's bedroom or you can face the consequences…Oh you won't will you. Well I know the very thing that will get rid of you. Phoebe, I going to have to tickle you! I need your laugh."

"Tickle me!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes my lady. It is the only thing that will drive him away. Do I have your permission?" Carrick asked.

Phoebe considered the offer "You can tickle me but not for long."

Carrick tickled Phoebe. She laughed and squealed. "There. I saw it run out of the room. It won't bother you now."

"Thank you Sir Carrick." Phoebe played the role of the Lady remarkably well.

"Sleep well my lady" Carrick bowed.

"Aren't you going to stay with me? It won't come back if you stay" Phoebe pleaded. Her daddy and mommy normally did.

"My lady, have no fear that the monster will return. Monsters once they hear laughter will never go near it again – they can't stand it" Carrick explained.

"Well then. Good night, Sir Carrick" Phoebe dismissed her knight.

"Good night, my lady." Carrick waved and galloped away. He had enjoyed that and was thinking that he and Grace should have all the grand children around more often. Ava often stayed but Christian kept his family very close to him. Christian was an extremely protective and loving father.

* * *

Ava and Phoebe were playing with clay at the table with grams. They were rolling the clay, pounding it and then squeezing it so that the clay could then be moulded into snakes and bugs.

Christian came into the kitchen holding Teddy. Teddy was clinging on to his daddy. Grace and Carrick of course had been right. Teddy had apologised for leaving the house and he tried to get daddy not to tell mommy.

"Teddy! We were so scared. What's that?" Phoebe pointed to Teddy's cast.

"A cast" Teddy said dully. He didn't like wearing it but daddy said he must.

"I want one" Phee pouted.

"Phee you don't. It's itchy." Teddy grumbled.

"Take it off." Phoebe tried to take it off Teddy but Teddy held her back with his good arm.

"I can't. My arm has to heal. I wished I listened to you Phee"

Phee gently put her arms around Teddy.

Christian left his kids to his mother and went outside. Carrick went to talk to his son.

"Dad, I really messed up yesterday." Christian ran his hand through his greying hair again "Teddy got hurt. Phee learnt to swear. What kind of father am I?"

"You're doing a good job. We all muddle through the best we can. That's all that any dad can do. We all make mistakes." Carrick tried to provide some comfort.

Christian shook his head "If Ana wasn't here… I mean as soon as Ana isn't here this is what I do to my family."

"Remember when Elliot broke his leg?" Carrick asked.

"Yeah, he got hit by a car." Christian looked puzzled at his dad.

"I know it was my car" Carrick confessed.

"Your car?" Christian said incredulous.

"One minute he was behind me. I looked down for a tape to play and before I knew it he was in front of the car" Carrick recalled. "I forgot to lock the door."

"That was an accident" Christian pointed out.

"So was Teddy. One minute he was indoors. The next he was climbing a tree." Carrick had guessed what had happened after he had spoken with Phoebe.

"You didn't teach Elliot to swear" Christian observed. He was determined to prove he was a bad father. That he was nothing compared to the man before him.

"No not Elliot. Mia. How else do you think your mom knew how to deal with Phoebe?" Carrick shrugged "Been there, done that."

"I thought that was me and my potty mouth" Christian was surprised. "So did mom."

"At first but as soon as I found out what she had presumed I confessed. Of course you wouldn't listen that it wasn't you. You never liked swearing when you were young. You knew the words but didn't like them. They reminded you of the times when the angry words were accompanied by pain. When you were older you lashed out and swore though you actually preferred to allow your glare to do the talking for you. When Teddy grows up to be a young man disagreeing with his father I plan to be the fly on the wall" Carrick had a playful smile and then chuckled at how the tables had turned. "Ava said her first swear word about a year ago. Elliot beat you to it and Kate was livid."

"So this is normal?" Christian asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Pretty much. You've never learnt to ease up on yourself" Carrick gently criticised.

"I know. Teddy tries to follow my example. I wish he didn't …" Christian confessed "He's so harsh on himself when he doesn't get something right first time."

"If you eased up on yourself then he might ease up too. Learn with your kids Christian." Carrick offered his final bit of advice.


	6. Page 6

The phone rang. Phoebe went to pick it up and answered the phone like her mommy had taught her "Hello. This is Phoebe Grey speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Phoebe Grey. This is Auntie Mia." You could hear Mia's bubbly-ness down the phone.

"Auntie Mia!" Phoebe said excitedly "When are you coming home? I want to see Pierre."

Mia was now living with Ethan in Paris along with her baby boy Pierre. Mia was a food critique for a fashion magazine and Ethan was a professor at the American University of Paris.

"We will be meeting in London soon. Time will fly by. Don't let your dad forget. So how's Benny?" Mia enquired.

"Benny ran away. I miss him." Phoebe had let go of her imaginary friend. "Ava is my best friend now. She taught me how to skip and play hopscotch. But Ted keeps stealing her."

"Ted?" Mia wondered why that had changed.

"He doesn't like being called Teddy anymore. He says it's Ted now. Now that he's a cub."

"So when did Ted steal Ava?"

"He keeps showing her his telescope and rocks. They took soooo long looking at the stars. It was boring. They're just balls of gas." Phoebe sighed "He won't let me use his telescope to search for land."

"You could ask your daddy for your own telescope for your birthday" Mia suggested. "How are Angela and Anita?" Mia asked after Jose's twins.

"They're younger than me so they can't play the games I want to play." Phoebe could always tell Auntie Mia her woes.

"Well, you're going to school soon. You'll make plenty of friends. You'll see." Mia promised.

"Mommy says I going to be the oldest in the class."

"That you will Phee" Ana said from behind Phoebe. Ana bent down and cuddled her daughter. "Can mommy speak to Auntie Mia now?"

"Ok mommy. I have to go now Auntie Mia. Mommy's here."

Phoebe passed over the phone and skipped away.

* * *

Ana and Christian had thought long and hard about their children's education. They had continued with Grace's mantra of musical instrument, foreign language and martial art though loosely interpreted martial arts to mean sports in general.

They decide that Ted should be home schooled so that lessons could be tailored to Ted's needs and that he would feel safe sharing his thoughts and opinions. However, Ted was also a cub scout so that he would learn to interact with older children and develop a sense of team spirit. Eventually Ana hoped that Ted would be ready to join school at an appropriate grade. The cubs gave Ted a structure to learn new skills, develop sportsmanship and citizenship, and have mental and physical fitness. Through the programme Ted had earned badges in astronomy, wildlife conservation, geology, fishing, camping and hiking to name a few. To earn the academic badges the Greys had arranged a number of trips and visits including to GEH's research lab.

Ted's routine included learning guitar, piano, Japanese and Ninjutsu. He greatly enjoyed the challenges of learning but he was easily disappointed and frustrated at his failures. Ted had become more serious and he was more aware of reality and the future. Both Ana and Christian wished he had a touch of Phoebe's imagination so they were surprised when Ted had wanted to take up Ninjutsu so that he could be like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Ted loved learning Ninjutsu. He enjoyed doing the basic hand & feet techniques, throws, locks and kata. Through his Ninjutsu classes Teddy's confidence with older children was growing. Ted's love of Ninjutsu had also led him to wanting to learn Japanese so that he could understand the text on the walls at the dojo and this gave him the chance to learn with other children too. Christian was impressed by Ted's choice in language. Speaking Japanese would help Ted in a global economy.

Ted had tried his hand at piano but it wasn't his cup of tea though he had enjoyed being taught by his dad. Christian had shown Ted the proper hand positions, explained the keys on the board and taught the basic scales. He then got Ted to play by ear before moving on to sheet music. Ted quickly picked it up. It just seemed to make sense just like coding had made sense to his brain. Ted was given lessons but it was the guitar that had caught Ted's attention.

"Uncle Elliot, can you play for me? I saw Bruce Springsteen play on TV. Mom was singing along to him. He looked cool." Ted looked hopeful but avoided his dad's gaze.

"That's because all the greatest rock stars play the guitar" Elliot declared.

"They all learnt how to play the piano first" Christian defended.

Elliot smirked at Christian and then picked up his guitar and played a riff. Ted was impressed. Christian had a pout on his face but it quickly disappeared when he made a mental note to show Ted some of the greats (Freddie Mercury, Jerry Lee Lewis, Matt Bellamy) play piano.

"Can you show me how to play?" Ted almost begged his uncle.

"Ok. You hold the guitar like this." Elliot instructed and then showed Ted the chords. Ted played close attention and then had a try. Ted was a natural! Elliot was overjoyed at having taught Ted a skill "That's great Ted. I have an old guitar that you can have. Whenever you want someone to play with just give us a call."

Ted looked at his Uncle Elliot as if he was a hero when he was given the guitar "Thank you. So much. Dad look!"

"That's great son" Christian said with a slight sulk.

"But dad I'll play the piano too even though Ms Gilbert likes Elton John."

Christian smiled at that "How about I find you a new teacher? Someone who can teach guitar as well."

Ted put his arms around his dad "You're the coolest dad."

* * *

Ted also learnt how to play chess from Christian. Christian showed Ted how to lay out a chess board, how to move each piece, what check and checkmate was, how to promote a pawn and the importance of castling. Ted had a number of tries before getting the hang of it and then it clicked. Ted put his logical brain to good use and Christian had to increase the level of his own play to make the game more challenging for Ted. Christian would always cherish the moment when Ted checkmated him when he was playing at full strength.

"You got me." Christian said as he knocked his king over.

"Did you let me win?" Ted asked nervously.

"Not this time. I was teaching you before." Christian explained, looking proudly at his son.

"So I really won?" Ted said amazed and not quiet believing that he beat his dad.

"That's right." Christian confirmed. "How would you feel about playing in tournaments with people from across the world? We could try on-line at first." Ana had felt this was another way of getting Teddy to talk to children who were just as smart as he was.

"Do you think I'm good enough?" Ted's voice was full of self-doubt.

"Ted you're more than good enough." Christian then hugged his son.

Ava watched Ted play chess and she was interested to learn too. Ted had patiently taught her how to play and whilst Ava was good she couldn't beat Ted. Though he occasionally let her win like his dad had done with him.

* * *

Christian and Ana had considered if Phoebe should be home schooled with Teddy but Phoebe herself had decided that she was going to follow Ava's footsteps instead and go to school. Phoebe wanted the chance to make friends beyond her family and that of the Rodríguezes twins. Ana spent a lot of time with Phoebe preparing her for school. Ana had spoken at length with Kate on how to prepare and then Ana had visited the school with Phoebe so that she could meet her new teacher, see her new classroom and hear about what she would learn. Christian then sat down with Phoebe and told her not to be afraid of asking for anything if she was ever unsure.

Ana and Christian dropped off Phoebe together and they were more upset to see Phoebe go than she was to leave them. Phoebe was excited to explore the unknown!

"Be good sweet heart." Ana was finding it tough not to cry. Her little girl was all grown up.

"I will mommy. You'll be here afterwards. Won't you?" Phoebe hesitantly asked. This was the only sign she had shown that she was nervous.

"You bet." Christian confirmed and stroked Phoebe's hair one last time. She then ran to join her new classmates.

Christian put an arm around Ana and then lead them back to the car. Christian turned his head around and saw Phoebe chatting merrily away to two girls.

* * *

Phoebe ran to her parents when she saw them waiting for her. "Mommy! Daddy! School is cool. I want to go every day."

Both Christian and Ana wondered how long that would last. "What did you like best, Phee?"

"The others. Mommy, I learnt a joke today. What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?"

"I don't know. What is it?"

"Time to build a new fence" Phoebe burst out laughing and Christian joined in. That was actually a good joke and one that could easily apply to his work.

"What's the name of your new friends?" Christian asked.

Phoebe rolled off the names of everyone she had played with "Billy, Noah, Mike, Matty…"

Christian interrupted "Phee, aren't there any girls at your school?"

"Yes but they didn't want to play pirates" Phoebe sighed.

Ana felt like laughing but instead asked "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to make Josh walk the plank!" Phoebe declared. "He wanted to be Captain Pugwash but that's me."

"Have you brought anything home to show me?" Ana knew that the children would have received something.

"This is my reading book. I've read it before. But Mrs Hunter wanted us all to read it. We're going to discuss it. School is easy but fun."

Ana and Christian hadn't fully realised how smart Phoebe was because Ted was so many years a head. They hadn't thought about skipping grades but now they had to think about it. Along with school Phoebe had weekly fencing, drama, art, flute and Japanese classes. Since Phoebe was a natural for theatre and art Ana ensured that the talent was nurtured and as Phoebe was fond of pirates she picked fencing for her sport. Phoebe had decided to follow Ted's language choice so that she could practice with him – she didn't want to lose her special connection with him by going to school. Phoebe's music talent was largely in her voice but she also enjoyed playing the flute. Phoebe was joined by Ava in her lessons and the two were taught how to play duets. Kate and Elliot had also not followed Grace's mantra to the letter. Ava had always been swinging and balancing on playground equipment ever since Kate had allowed her to so they enrolled her in lessons so that her talent for gymnastics could develop. She was fearless in her attempts. For languages, Ava had picked up snippets of French from Mia and Spanish from Elliot so both languages were developed.


	7. Page 7

**The Vacation Snaps**

The Greys often took their vacations in Aspen but they had also explored many of the National Parks in Washington State and then other parks on the west coast. During their visits they had seen many wild animals native to North America as well as the northern lights. Ted, Phoebe and Ava had learnt how to hike, fish and camp from their dads and Kate. Ava especially enjoyed being kitted out for the trips and it was then that Elliot had realised that Ava had picked her mother's love of shopping. When the Greys weren't camping they had visited New York and stayed at Christian's new apartment there. In New York they went up the Empire State building and visited the Statue of Liberty. They had even taken a helicopter to see Niagara Falls. But now that the kids were older the Greys were going to be more adventurous with their travels. Ana had always wanted to travel and Christian had promised to take her.

* * *

The first trip had been to Disney World in Florida followed by a week in the Bahamas.

Phoebe had loved the Magic Kingdom where she lived out her dream of being a pirate. She enjoyed exploring Tom Sawyer Island, climbing up a tree to visit the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House, riding on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and discovering the Treasures of the Seven Seas. Ted had enjoyed the Jungle Book Cruise but it was Epcot that stole show through him seemly being blasted off into space. Ava enjoyed seeing the world under the sea so both the Magic Kingdom and Epcot appealed her. All three (Ted, Phoebe and Ava) were won over by the floats on the parade especially Tinkerbell flying to the top of the tower of the Cinderella castle.

To get to the Bahamas, the Greys used the Disney Line cruise ship. On the cruise ship the children had met Buzzlight Year and Woody and they saw Beauty and the Beast live on stage. The children were entertained around the clock with water slides, fireworks, movies and games. Ana and Kate had some spa treatments. Christian and Elliot had a overly competitive ping pong game. But the natural beauty of the Bahamas had beaten all that creators of the Disney Franchise had to offer.

The children enjoyed playing with their parents and each other on the soft sand beach. They were taught how to snorkel and had seen green turtles, rays and beautifully coloured tropical fish. It was during this time that Christian's past had come up.

"Daddy how did you get the scars?" Phoebe asked without a slight frown.

Phoebe reached out to touch them. Christian felt his heart stop. No way did he want his children tainted with his past. Elliot continued playing with Ava and Ted so that it didn't seem as if time had stood still for all of them.

"They're chicken pox scars" Christian smoothly lied and felt terrible for it. But what else could he say? That his mother's pimp used him for an ashtray!

Ana came over to distract her daughter "Phee, look at the ray. You'll miss it."

"Oh! Wait for me" Phoebe said and then ducked her head back into the water to have a look. Ana then stroked her husband's arm and smiled at him to comfort him but it wasn't enough. After that day Christian was always fully covered up with a wet suit so that his children couldn't see his scars.

On the second to last night Christian was in a deck chair looking at the waves crashing on the shore. Elliot came out with a beer and sat in the chair adjacent to his brother's. He knew that worried look on his brother's face and it was mixed with self-loathing.

"Are you going to tell Ava you're adopted?" Christian asked after Elliot sat down.

"It didn't cross my mind. I always saw mom and dad as mom and dad so it makes no difference." Elliot knew where this was going but he had to be honest.

"I never thought about it much either. I was too busy enjoying their childhood. But my past is out there on the World Wide Web so there's no hiding it from them forever. What if they asked why I was put up for adoption? How can I tell them my birth mother was a crack whore who killed herself? That I …"

"Chris, you just give them the basics and tell them that it was a long time ago. You moved on. You had them. That's all that matters" Elliot interrupted.

"And what are the basics?" Christian demanded from his brother.

"That you were born in a bad situation. You might not want to call Ella a crack whore. Just say that she was involved in drugs and other vices. She died and mom and dad, for some reason or other, felt that I needed a pain in my backside" Elliot retorted.

"I'm your pain in your backside?" Christian challenged with a smirk.

"Was." Elliot shrugged as he had defused the situation as planned "You grew on me."

"What do I say about the state mom found me in?" There was now desperation in Christian's voice "I can't tell them…" Christian suddenly became lost for words.

"That you were starved and beaten" Elliot finished off for Christian bluntly and getting to the point quickly. Too much time had been wasted already because Christian had yet to come to terms with what had happened to him.

"I'm their father. How can they trust me to take care of them, protect them, if they know that?" The fear Christian was feeling was portrayed in his eyes.

"Know what? That a baby couldn't defend itself or his mother from a pimp? Look at Ted. Would you expect Ted to take care of himself if a man of my size was to beat the hell of him?" Christian felt sick at the thought of Ted being in his shoes and shifted in his seat. Elliot continued in earnest "Then why expect it of yourself, bro? Your kids are a lot smarter than you, Christian. They'll understand."

* * *

The children's love of animals, discovery and adventure had led to the Greys going to see the migration of East Africa and the Pyramids in Egypt. The children had seen the big five game animals: lion, African elephant, Cape buffalo, leopard, and rhinoceros as well as flown across the Masai Mara National Reserve in a hot-air balloon. Ted acted as the guide through out the visit telling his family all sort of facts about the animals and of the environment they were seeing. The official guide had to answer a whole ream of difficult questions but he had been carefully selected by Christian for this reason.

The Greys then flew to Egypt where they had snorkelled in Ras Mohamed National Park. They then made their way up the Nile in a sail boat to visit the Valley of the Kings, Karnak and the Hatshepsut Temple in Luxor and the Giza Pyramids, Sphinx and Egyptian Museum in Cairo. The cost and size of the security involved for the trip was equal to that of a small army and included a number of ex-special forces but it had been worth it for the smiles on the children's face at all the sights and the knowledge that they had come away with.

* * *

The next trip was a tour of Europe and the cities visited were London, Paris, Barcelona, Rome, and Venice. Mia along with Ethan and Pierre were meeting the rest of the Greys in London.

Ava's favourite city had been London. Kate's literature tastes had rubbed off on her daughter and her daughter had greatly enjoyed seeing a play at the Shakespeare's Globe and going on the Warner Bros. Studio Tour – The Making of Harry Potter. She felt like a princess having afternoon tea at Buckingham Palace and Kate had laughed when Ava tried to get the soldiers (who were standing to attention at the gate) to applaud her through showing them a cartwheel. But the best bit for Ava was working out the maze in the grounds of Hampton Court when her dad had forgotten the way out. Ted had enjoyed going down the River Thames to see Big Ben, Houses of Parliament and Tower Bridge but it was France that he had fallen in love with. Auntie Mia had taken them on walking tour of Paris' fine pastry and chocolate shops that also incorporated the sights of the Louvre, Arc De Triomphe and Eiffel Tower. Ted had never eaten so many delicious treats in one go and it was all under the watchful eye of his mother!

But the trip had a profound effect on Phoebe. The moment Phoebe stepped into Park Güell and then the Sagrada Familia in Barcelona she felt that she had found her calling. The colours and the strange natural twists and turns of the architecture had amazed her. She had seen the possibilities of what a building could be moulded into. When Phoebe Grey was an adult she often looked back at this time as the moment she realised that she wanted to become an architect. The profession matched Phoebe's creativeness and resourcefulness. Phoebe had also picked up two new passions in Barcelona: Tapas and Flamenco. For the rest of the vacation Phoebe had tried to imitate the dance moves of the dancers and what she ate had to be in little plates.

The Greys had sailed across the sparkling blue Mediterranean sea from Barcelona to Rome. Most of the Greys had loved Italy the most. They loved the pasta and pizza as well as the gelato. They had soaked up the history of the Colosseum, Roman Forum, Trevi Fountain and the Sistine Chapel in Rome. They enjoyed riding a gondola in Venice from Santa Maria del Giglio Square to the Grand Canal. The vacation finished off with a few relaxing days on a beach in Sardinia. The vacation had been the best yet!

* * *

_So I tend to write on the way to and from work and then type up during the weekends (sometimes the evenings if everything isn't too crazy). So that's why there are a number of updates which I hope you have enjoyed. So far the story has focused on the early years and now we are nearing the not so cute teen years. Expect some "I hate you" moments but nothing too dramatic._


	8. Page 8

**A typical Christmas**

Christmas was a relaxed affair at grams and gramps. All the grand children were involved in decorating the inside of the house including the tree; Mia, Ana and Kate were busy wrapping presents; and Carrick, Ethan, Elliot and Christian were taking risks with their lives to put lights around the outside of the house.

"Sir, I would advise against balancing on the drain pipe" Taylor warned his boss. He had often thought that Christian would die by falling from Grace's ledge rather than a deranged ex-sub with a gun.

"Taylor I have been doing this since I was 14." Christian reassured the man who had put his safety and that of his family at the top of his priority list "Elliot, where are you going with that ladder?"

"I'm going to start on the other side. I'll bring it back." Elliot called back to Christian.

"Mr Grey, aren't you in construction? I'm sure you are aware of the risks of working from height without means of safe ascent and descent." Taylor again felt the urge to intervene. He wondered who was more of a kid Ted or Elliot.

* * *

Waking up next to Ana on Christmas morning was sheer joy to Christian but was usually interrupted by …

"Mom. Dad. Father Christmas came!" Phoebe exclaimed. Phoebe didn't still believe in Father Christmas but she played along and sat near her mom's legs as she held her stocking.

Ted rolled his eyes as he followed close behind his sister. The myth of Father Christmas had long been dismissed by Ted but each year there was a stocking at the end of his bed much to his delight. Ted sat by his dad with an awkward grin. Christian stroked his son's mop of hair.

"So what did you get?" Ana asked Phoebe.

"Probably a lump of coal. Father Christmas knows who been naughty and nice." Ted responded and laughed at Phoebe's scrowl.

"I got the books I wanted. Anne of Green Gables. Little Women. The Secret Garden. I have some bath bombs. Chocolate. Pyjamas. How about you Ted?"

"I got bath stuff, chocolate, and pyjamas too." Those gifts had become a tradition "But I also got a pen knife and some sheet music." Ted knew that his dad had chosen the sheet music so he leaned over to his dad and quietly said "Thanks dad."

"Be sure to write a note to Father Christmas" Christian smirked at his son.

"Can't I just send a text instead?" Ted smirked back. "What's his number?"

"Now who's going to play in the snow?" Ana asked.

"I will. Lucy will come too." Phoebe responded excitedly.

"Well, you better get dressed for it then." Christian recommended.

Ted and Phoebe ran to get ready and then went outside. Elliot and Ava were building a snow man as Kate took photos. Phoebe went over to Ava "Let's do snow angels. Mom says we're not too old" Phoebe and Ava laid on the ground and moved their arms up and down in the snow. Ted played with Lucy, the collie.

As soon as Elliot saw Christian he picked up some snow, formed it into a ball and threw at Christian. It landed exactly where Elliot intended which winded Christian.

"Hey that's not fair! Dad wasn't ready" Ted protested, scooped up some snow himself and chucked it at his uncle.

"That's my boy." Christian quickly joined in Ted's effort to get his uncle.

"Hey. Two against One." Elliot objected.

"Don't worry Uncle Elliot we'll help you" Phoebe chimed in.

Ted was surprised at that and called Phoebe a "Traitor."

"I am not" Phoebe retorted. "We're all Greys."

A massive snowball fight broke out which only ended when Gramps called for breakfast.

"I think we beat them dad" Ava said to Elliot and then looked at Ted and Christian who were soaked in wet snow.

"I think we did" Elliot smirked at Christian and Ted.

"We'll get you next time" Ted glared at his sister "But next time Phee will be on the right side."

* * *

Carrick had already opened a bottle of red wine much to Grace's disapproval "Don't you think it's too early dear?"

Carrick smartly responded "It's Christmas, darling. I need something to get me through the ton of vegetables I have to peel"

"That's why you had two boys dad" Elliot huffed. "You'll be in your arm chair reading your paper within no time."

"You should've been a lawyer" Carrick grumbled but then picked up the paper "So what you do think of the Obama situation?"

"Dad, you know I can't cope with the big words in The Wall Street Journal" Elliot retorted. "Christian on the other hand…"

"is the college drop out." Christian interjected before Elliot got him into discussing politics.

Christmas lunch was turkey, roast potatoes, and root vegetables followed by pumpkin pie. As usual, Christian went into a crouchy mood when he didn't get the thick end of the Christmas cracker from Elliot and Elliot would tease him about his lack of strength. Christian still hadn't worked out that Elliot had rigged the Christmas cracker. Lunch was then followed by a game of Scrabble for those who were interested in playing. Elliot of course had tried to cheat.

"Grams he's done it again! Uncle Elliot, bioxom is not a word" Ted looked as angry as his father could.

"Ted I told you not play with Uncle Elliot if you wanted to play seriously" Grace chuckled not willing to be enrolled in the argument.

"But he promised he wouldn't cheat" Ted said.

"I'm not cheating bioxom is a word" Elliot defended.

"Put it in a sentence?" Ted demanded.

"Ok. I brought bioxom from the chemist" Elliot smoothly lied.

"What did you need to clear up Uncle Elliot?" Mia asked her brother deviously and Ted laughed though blushed when he caught his father's eye.

"I think Ted needs to walk Lucy before we do presents" Christian said to break up the game. Ted got up and did what he was told grateful for a way out of the game with his uncle. "Ana is making a pot of tea does anyone want one?"

* * *

Pierre as the youngest was elected to give out the presents along with his mommy's help. This part of the day had always been Mia's favourite. She handed out of presents one by one; each was carefully opened by the receiver and there were sighs of appreciation all round. Ted had received the Lord of the Rings Chess Set, Ava had received tickets to Cirque du Soleil, Phoebe had received a lego set of the Sydney Opera House and Pierre had received a Hornby Polar Express train set. This year it had seemed that the Greys had had a collective lack of imagination for Christian who had received a pair of socks from most of his family members and a pair of slippers from Ana. It was only at the end that Christian was given his real present of a canvas collage of his family's travels in Europe.

Ava and Phoebe then went off to do their thank you cards and Ted disappeared on his laptop whilst the latest movie was put on for the adults. Christian had to wire up the sound so that it sounded just right even though he wasn't planning to watch the movie. As Christian tinkered away Grace opened and circulated a box of chocolates.

After the children were put to bed Kate showed the rest of the Greys the photographs she had taken of the day's events. There were plenty of ohs and ahs at the smiles on their children and grandchildren faces.

Christian and Ana finally collapsed into bed but Christian had no intention of sleeping. He had a bunch of mistletoe in hand.

"Christian I'm tired." Ana forged a whine.

"Come on its tradition." Christian pleaded.

Christian kissed Ana and Ana responded by putting the lights out!


	9. Page 9

Christian and Ana had decided to send Ted to high school now that he was communicating well with older children. It had be predicted that Ted would skip the last two years of high school and enter the prestigious early-college entrance program at the University of Washington.

"Ted shouldn't you being doing homework" Christian looked up from an e-mail on his blackberry.

"Yes but it is so rudimentary. I rather practice my music" Ted said as he was practicing.

"Ted you're grades aren't what they should be if you want to be a young scholar. You don't even bother to submit projects" Christian felt his anger rising.

"That's because I could do them in my sleep. I prefer to choose what I read and learn" Ted responded obnoxiously. He didn't care about being top. He learnt because he enjoyed learning and overcoming the challenge of what he did not know.

"This has to change Theodore Grey. You are not to touch a musical instrument until you have done your homework. Do I make myself clear?" Christian snapped.

Ted couldn't be without his music. It was the one thing he could lose himself in and feel truly challenged. "I hate you, dad, for sending me to that school! You're the worst dad ever! I wish you were dead!"

Christian felt a lot of pain at those words from Ted. He often felt like the worst dad for his children who deserved so much more than what he had to offer. For Christian, Ted's words felt like a confirmation for Christian's distorted thoughts. Ana saw the pain on his face and for once decided to intervene.

"Talking to your father that way isn't going to get you out of doing your homework. Go and do it." Ana glared.

Ted went to his room and slammed the door not wanting to take both of his parents on.

"He doesn't mean it Christian?" Ana said softly to him.

"Doesn't he? He didn't want to go to school and we could have continued with a tutor. He never mentions any friends not like Phoebe does. Maybe I made a mistake."

"No Christian. He's just acting out. Most kids do you know. But if there was a mistake then I'm to blame more than you. I always wanted Ted to go to school"

* * *

Christian and Ana were very involved in their children's lives. They went to every chess, fencing and Ninjutsu match. They went to every flute, piano and guitar recital. They also went to every school and community play that Phoebe starred in and had turned down interest from Hollywood agents in Phoebe's talent. For Christian, Phoebe being a childhood star would be over his dead body! So it was a surprise to Ana when Phoebe had won a school prize but had failed to tell her parents about it. Ana found the letter scrunched up in the bin.

"Phee, this is wonderful. Well done." Ana said after she unscrunched the letter and read it.

"But why does it matter? Ted could do that standing on his head walking backwards. He's a genius" Phoebe was more ambitious than Ted to do well so she worked extra hard but it never quiet measured up to what her brother could do in her eyes.

"It matters because you worked hard to do that and you beat the rest of your year to come top. I'm proud of you." Ana replied in earnest. She had feared something like this would happen.

Phoebe shook her head "But Ted…"

"Ted has different strengths. Can you imagine him act in a play?" Ana asked and Phoebe giggled at that. "Never hide your achievements Phoebe Grey. Mom will always be proud of you. Dad too!"

* * *

Ted was beginning to grow hair at the bottom of his chin and top of his lip. Christian knew it was time to teach his kid how to shave. He made a note to buy Ted a shaving kit.

The next day Christian took Ted into the bathroom. "Ted, you're growing into a man and part of that is learning how to shave. I want you to watch me and then you can have a go."

Christian showed Ted how to how to wet his face, lather up his shaving cream and apply it. Christian then taught Ted how to hold the razor in his right hand, apply it to his skin with the right amount of pressure and go in the direction against the grain. Christian then shaved for a half an inch, rinsed the razor and then repeated until his entire face was finished. After they were both done Christian reminded his son to clean the sink.

"Dad, can I ask you about some feelings that I've been having?" Ted asked but then added "I don't want to freak you out or anything"

Christian realised that Ted wanted the sex talk and he wasn't ready even though there was very little that Ted could say about sex that would freak him out. It was just that he couldn't tell Ted how he had been when he was a teenage boy with raging hormones. His experience was an example of what his son shouldn't do and he couldn't tell Ted about it.

"What do you want to know?" Christian asked portraying a calm that he didn't feel.

"I saw a magazine at Uncle Elliot's. It made me feel weird. Like I wanted to burst" Ted explained.

Christian understood that feeling "Go on."

"That night I had an ejaculation in my sleep. I looked it up. I mean I looked it all up. Some of it was scary! You should see some of the things people get up to." Christian kept a smooth blank face when Ted looked at him "But the point is I don't need to be told about reproduction in males and females, STIs or birth control. I know all that."

"Understood" Christian confirmed.

"There's this girl at school. She's hot. Had a great pair…"Ted looked sheepishly down and didn't finish his sentence. "She didn't like me because I'm really young for my year. I kept looking at her and her new boyfriend told me to get lost."

"Ted did he hurt you?" Christian was now really concerned.

Ted shook his head "I hit him. I know I shouldn't have but he was going to hit me so I got in there first. He's really popular, a jock pri…" Ted didn't swear in front of his dad.

"A prick. I know the type" Christian didn't really care if his son swore as long as he didn't do it in front of his mother or grand mother.

"So I get picked on but they didn't touch me after I did that" Ted confessed.

Christian ran his hand through his hair "Ted are you ok at school?"

"It's nothing I can't handle" Ted shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to handle anything" Christian snapped.

"Dad, don't get angry. Please. I need to talk and you may be strict but for the most part you're cooler than Uncle Elliot. He can be a real dick sometimes. Nothing fazes you. Dad I masturbated to the image of this girl in my head and then I realised I might want something more someday? But even if I ever got to first base with a girl what do I do afterwards to get to third? How do you approach entry? Nothing I read helped and Uncle Elliot kept high fiving me for no reason."

Christian slightly laughed and Ted laughed too. "Yeap my brother is a real idiot. That teaches you to come to me first."

"Dad how was your first time like?" Ted asked.

There was the dreaded question. There was no way Christian was going to tell Ted about being tied up and caned for premature ejaculation by someone twice his age.

"I was nervous. I didn't know what to do either. But Ted neither does the girl. I mean if you like each other you work through the awkwardness. Laughter can help but that doesn't mean she's laughing at you just the situation. Start slow. Make out. Basically keep kissing until the time is right and don't stop admiring the beauty. If she's more experienced let her lead and once you've got more experience you can lead." Christian was thinking more about his first time with Ana than Elena.

"You make it sound easy." Ted ran his hand through his hair. He had picked up the Grey trait.

"With the right girl it is." Christian confirmed "It took me over a decade to find the right girl."

"Mom?" Ted had guessed correctly.

Christian nodded "Your mother opened up a whole new world for me."

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	10. Page 10

Phoebe was working on a research project for school when she said "Ted, we learnt about children starving in Syria today because of conflict. What can I do towards world peace?" Phoebe often sought help from Ted on her homework. Ted didn't have many friends but he had his family and he always made time for them.

Ted thought deeply and then explained his thoughts "It's in human nature to fight. Greed is normally the cause. Either for power or money. Most of our world leaders try to talk but it seldom works – everyone believes that their side is just so is unwilling to compromise. We do what we can to help others deal with the consequences of being involved in a conflict they wanted no part in. Dad's company does food and medical shipments to help."

Phoebe considered Ted's response and then responded "Mr Edwards suggested writing a letter to the United Nations."

"I guess that wouldn't cause any harm" Ted shrugged.

"Why don't you think it would work?" Phoebe asked her brother.

"Because if seeing videos of children starving doesn't appeal to their hearts and minds then I can't see how a letter would work" Ted said matter-of-factly.

"Ted we're lucky, aren't we?" Phoebe looked at her brother. "We've never had to want for anything."

"I think so" Ted agreed.

"I don't know what I would do if I had to nothing to eat" Phoebe went on. "Do you know anyone who's had to starve?"

"I …" Ted thought it was odd how his dad was about food. His dad was strict but he normally never gave into anger unless it involved missing meal times or not adhering to security protocols. Ted had wondered why but then dismissed any reason as improbable so he said "No."

* * *

Ana had given Phoebe the talk about puberty and had given her some sanitary towels along with spare underwear to keep at school in her locker for when the time came. However, Phoebe had started her first period at Japanese class and so had no supplies on her. She had used a wad of tissue but she was embarrassed that she had leaked. Ted had given her a jumper to tie around her waist to cover up. When Phoebe came home she went to her room to lie down from the pain of the stomach cramps and cried. Ted told his mother what happened and Ana ran her daughter a hot bath.

Ana went to check on Phoebe and soothed her tears "It's ok. It happens to every female. We need to get you a make-up bag and that way you'll always be prepared. I should've thought about it before"

"It hurts" Phoebe whimpered.

"I know sweetheart. Us women never have it easy. I ran you a hot bath. That should help." Ana hugged her daughter.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ted came home with bruises on his face. His knuckles were bleeding. Christian was with his dad and Elliot when he saw Ted limp in. Both Carrick and Elliot wondered how Christian would deal with his son.

"Stay where you are Theodore Grey. I want to know what happened. I got a phone call from your school" Christian demanded.

"Then you would know I got into a fight" Ted let the sarcasm drip from his voice.

"You will mind your tone" Christian warned. Christian swore he saw a smile from Carrick and then thought his dad must love seeing him and Ted like this. The amount of phone calls Carrick had received because he was in trouble were too many to count. But this was Ted and his kids were as good as gold for the most part. "How did you get involved in a fight?"

"It's none of your business" Ted told his father coolly.

"It is my business and I demand to know why you got into a fight." Christian was struggling to contain his anger.

"Because the guy was a prick. That's all you need to know." Ted then went to his room leaving his dad gobsmacked at his attitude.

"Like father like son" Elliot observed.

"I was never like that" Christian objected.

"Actually you were exactly like that. There's no use shouting when you talk to him. He'll just glare at you. Just say your piece and get out" Carrick advised.

To their surprise Ava walked in having got her mother to drive her to Auntie Ana's house rather than home "Where's Ted? Is he ok?"

"What happened?" Elliot asked his daughter sincerely.

"One of the jocks was telling lies about Uncle Christian." Ava couldn't look at her uncle. It was so awful what had been said about him. "They said that he was born in a crack den and was a mistake that the rest of America had had to put up with ever since." Christian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His worst fears had come true. "Ted got angry. I've never seen him get that angry but he tried to ignore them. I tried to make them stop so they …"

"What did they do to you?" Elliot demanded, afraid that his daughter had been hurt.

"They told me to shut up or else. So Ted hit them." Ava replied truthfully trying to explain why Ted had got into another fight.

"I'm sorry, Elliot" Christian said quietly.

Elliot glared at Christian but only because he had again apologised about his past. Elliot then said "If you don't congratulate your son I will and then I'll kick your ass."

Christian went into Ted's room. Ted had already picked up his guitar. Ted's glare seemed to penetrate right through Christian. Christian didn't know how to deal with the hurt and anger from his son. Before when Christian was faced with something he couldn't cope with he would've turned to fighting, then drinking, then domination and then submission. He knew now they were all inappropriate forms of coping but then the fall back plan was money. Now that was no use too.

Ted put his guitar down and spoke first "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? Why did I have to find out through them? I looked it up on google and then hacked into your records. I saw the photos."

Christian was shocked at his son's actions "You hacked into my records. Theodore Grey that's a felony!"

"I DON'T CARE." Ted roared in anger "I had to know. I had to know if it was true. But it was worst. You were tortured. That's the only word to describe it. That's how you got your scars. You said it was chicken pox. My dad…" Ted let his tears fall at what his dad went through. In anger he knocked the lamp off his desk.

"I'm sorry" Christian solemnly apologised and Ted knew why his dad was apologising. It made him madder.

"Don't apologise for what happened to you. Don't." Ted told his father in a voice that wasn't to be argued with.

"It's ok. You don't have to feel…" Christian tried to comfort his son.

"No it's not ok and don't tell me how I should feel about this." Ted snapped.

"Tell me what I can do to make this better?" Christian pleaded. Christian hadn't been on the back foot for a long time. Well, since first dating his wife.

Ted couldn't believe the words that came from his dad "This happened to you dad. I should be asking you that."

Christian remembered what Elliot had said a few years back. He thought he time but that time had disappeared. "It happened a long time ago. I have a new life now."

"So it's all in the past? Something like this!" Ted challenged.

"Yes." Christian said with firmness in his voice. It was in the past because now he had his own family. Christian slowly approached his son and rested his hand on his son's shoulder "I have you, your sister and your mom. I love you all very much. It's in the past."

"I love you too dad." Ted held on to his dad and cried not caring if he seemed like a five year old. He couldn't imagine a world without his dad and his dad had almost died as child from neglect and abuse.

* * *

Both Ted and Phoebe Grey were made to understand the value of money through doing odd jobs and to develop good financial habits like saving up for something special.

Ted mended laptops, tablets and smart phones and was saving up for a car. Ted had got his driving permit and Christian and Ana had hired a driving instructor to teach him how to drive. Christian had made Ted have at least ten hours behind the wheel before taking his driving test much to Ted's frustration as well as signed a contract which set the limits for night driving and enforced the rules of seat belts etc. When Christian had first gone for a drive with Ted he had to stop himself from forbidding Ted to ever drive again. Ted had just miss the fender of the car in front of them!

Phoebe would take Lucy out for a walk and would take a few of the neighbours dogs out at the same time for a fee. Occasionally she was a pet sitter when their owners went on holiday. Through this she had saved enough money to buy a dress for Ava's birthday party. Phoebe had become more aware of her self-image including how she dressed and Ana had noticed that Phoebe was becoming more feminine in her demeanour. Phoebe confided in Ana that she was saving for a new dress so Ana, Kate and Ava had gone shopping with her.

On the day of Ava's party Phoebe went down the stairs wearing her dress after Ana had done her make up. She looked stunning.

Christian was livid "Phoebe Grey where do you think you're going like that?"

Phoebe was surprised at her dad's tone and replied "To Ava's party."

"Not like that. Get changed" Christian ordered.

"NO" Phoebe shouted. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had brought her own dress proudly with her mother and her mother said she looked pretty.

"I don't want people to see you like that" Christian snapped.

"Like what?" Phoebe demanded but she felt herself breaking.

Christian's anger had flared "Like a …"

Ted stepped in front Phee who was sobbing. She had been looking forward to the party but now she had upset her dad and the evening was spoilt. Ted decided to intervene before his dad said something which he would regret later. Ted never feared that his dad would hit him or his sister if he stood up for her. "Dad, that's how every girl will dress like today. It's not that short and shows next to nothing. She isn't doing anything wrong."

"Theodore Grey you will keep your opinion to yourself" Christian hissed.

Ana heard her daughter cry and walked in seeing Ted being protective of his sister. "Ted and Phee get in the car and head over to Ava's. Phee ask Auntie Kate to redo your make-up." Ana then glared at Christian.

Ted led the way and held Phee's hand. Phee mumbled "I'm sorry" as she passed her dad

"They're not…" Christian started.

"Yes they are Christian" Ana snapped. "Phee is a young woman now. Get used to it."

"What if she gets hurt?"

"She won't. We raised her right Christian. She knows the difference between right and wrong. Plus Ted is with her and he is just as protective as you are."

Ana knew that Phoebe was reaching that age where she could succumb to peer pressure and engage in negative behaviours so Ana often took Phoebe out for some one-to-one time, giving Phoebe the time she needed to discuss anything that was bothering her. It was during one of these time that Phoebe had guiltily opened up to her mother.

"Mom, at Ava's party Lotty brought over some vodka. Please don't tell dad but I drank some ... and then spat most of it out. Everyone did it except Ted. He wasn't pleased when I did it. I didn't like it but I knew that people would see me as a little girl if I didn't. I had just fallen out with dad and I felt I couldn't say no."

Ana listened sympathetically "I know it's tough. But being a grown-up is about knowing about your own mind and making a conscious decision to do what's easy or to do what's hard. It's easy to cave in to what other people expect but you're a smart young lady who can workout the consequences of decisions and you can decide which set of consequences are right for you."

"But how do I say no?" Phoebe asked.

"It's up to you. You can give a reason or just walk away. But it depends on the people you're with and situation you're in. You'll make mistakes but I'll be here to listen."

"Mom I want my navel pierced" Phoebe said between hot chocolate sips.

Ana's brain almost blew a casket so she could only imagine what Christian's reaction would've been. "I can understand why you would like that but it does take a lot of looking after. You could get an infection and land yourself in hospital"

"I'll look after it mom" Phoebe promised.

"Phee…"

"Please."

"No, Phee. Not until you are older." Ana said in a firm voice. Sometimes you just had to be firm!


	11. Page 11

Ted had deliberately lost his security. He knew his dad would go ape-shit but he had to go to this audition without it being reported to his dad. It was his chance to make a name for himself in his own right and get his songs distributed quickly. His dad had very firm views on pursuing careers that were in the lime light and this was seen by his firm stance with Phoebe's talent for acting.

Ted performed a few songs using the piano and guitar. He knew that he had impressed them and now all he needed to do was wait for the call.

As soon as he saw his dad's car in the garage he knew that his dad was home early because he had gone off the radar.

"Cheer up. It may never happen" Carrick chirped as he got in his car and waved to his grandson. He knew that Christian had overreacted with his son's disappearance.

"It already has." Ted said but then squared his shoulders to face the music.

Ted entered his home.

"Care to explain?" Christian glared.

"I needed to get away." Ted gave a half-truth.

"Why?" Christian demanded

"Because I needed some freedom!" Ted wasn't going to give any more detail than that. "So what's the punishment?"

"You're grounded. Keys." Christian felt that he wasn't in control here and that unnerved him. Teddy was up to something.

Ted fished out his car keys and put them on the table. "Anything else?"

"How about I cut you off completely? No access to money, laptop or phone." Teddy scowled at his dad but Christian stared down his son. "Or you could tell me why you felt it necessary to lose your security."

"Here take it all." Teddy dumped his rucksack on the kitchen table. He really wanted to call his dad an ass-hole but ever since finding out about his dad's past he minded his language and avoided unnecessarily hurtful words. He had warned Phoebe too.

Once his dad went to into his home office to work Ted made a call on the house phone "Hi, I did the audition today. You said you'd call but my phone is playing up. I was wondering if there was any news?"

"We want to offer you a record contract. It's a one-time offer." The rep from the record label said.

"Can you e-mail the details?" Ted asked knowing that he cracked his dad's password to the desktop in his dad's office two years ago.

Ted waited for his dad to go into the home gym to download and read the contract. It wasn't as good as he was hoping for. He was only going to be able to keep a small percentage of the royalties and lose copyright of his songs. He wished he could consult his dad but he knew he had to do this alone.

Ted called the record label "It's Ted Steele here. I've read the contract. I have a few issues with the terms and conditions. I would be happy to offer an opt-out clause but only if I get to keep the copyright for my songs."

"It doesn't work like that." The rep coolly responded having negotiated hundreds of contracts before.

"Well that's a shame. There are other ways to get public-attention rather than traditional marketing means. The internet for one. I rather have my songs file-shared than to sign away the copyright" Ted was equally cool.

"That takes a lot of skill and it is in our experience that most performers have difficulty finding someone with that level of skill." The rep was cocksure of himself,

Ted laughed "Well that because most performers don't understand the difference between encryption and decryption."

Christian could hear Ted on phone. He was angry that Ted had deliberately disobeyed him but then he heard the negotiation in place and was impressed by his son's nerve.

Ted could hear the rep was having a conversation with another person. The rep then went back on the phone. "Thank you for sharing your views Mr Steele. The contract will be revised to reflect a distribution deal."

"I look forward to the paperwork." Ted hanged and then said "Yes." He then turned around and saw his dad glare at him.

"Nice work" Christian begrudgingly said. Ted tried to smother his smile – he was feeling so happy. Christian knew he would have to talk this through "Have you really thought about this? Your future."

"Dad. It's computers or music for me. I looked at the college prospectuses for computer science degrees and it isn't for me. I know how to do most of it already. And what happens after I graduate? There are four leading companies in America for technology. You own one. You know what I can do and if you need qualifications then I could do the professional ones or a Masters whilst working for you. There's no way I would work for someone else is there? I thought you of all people would understand."

Christian listened to his son and it made sense but he tested the waters "Because I dropped out of Harvard?"

"No. Because you had the guts to follow your dreams. This is your fault you know." Ted said his last few words with a smirk.

"My fault?" Christian knew Ted was going to tease him but he was still worried.

"Yeap. If you didn't give me an android when I was four I would've never got into coding. Then there were all those trips to GEH labs. You should've got me working for you then, free child labour, but instead you insisted on that waste of time called school. So now I'm bored of school and have permanently turned to music." Ted jested.

"Are you really blaming me for how your life turned out?" Christian now had a smile.

"Dad my life is brilliant. But music is the only way I get out what's in my head. It's a good way to express what I'm feeling. After music the only thing I want to do is visit Japan. Cruise Lake Ashi, see Nikko National Park, stroll around the gardens of the Imperial Palace in Toyko and have lessons in aikido. Though I have to blame mom for giving me the travel bug."

"Couldn't you do that first? Think about this a little."

"Dad. I have thought about this. Including how to lose the security you put in place which is no easy feat."

"So you really want to do the music thing?" Christian asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Ted confirmed seriously.

"Can I have a look at the contract?" Christian wanted to make sure his son was going to get a fair deal.

"I was hoping you would say that!"

* * *

Christian Grey was holding a background check. The file was on a young man that had taken an interest in his 15 year old daughter. The file was thin for a 19 year old. He had yet to share the information with Ana mainly because he was unsure on the status of the relationship and he was afraid that he would be accused of spying. He didn't know what to do.

_Sorry I wrote this a few days ago and forgot to actually publish it. _


End file.
